marchenmthprofandomcom-20200215-history
Informal Notes on Personalities of Alcestia
...The book looks more like a manuscript, than an actual book. Physically, it is just a bunch of yellow parchment folded into half. Along the fold is a neatly stitched cord of white string. The front page carries a large, garishly decorated text: Informal Notes on Personalities of Alcestia by '''Elgaron Needham'... The following are some notable extracts from the manuscript...'' Belial the Demon, Belphegor A higher demon of an existence that is quite uncertain. Arcane Arch-Magister of the Mundus Oculus Sect. He bears a title which houses a mysterious power. One can subject oneself to this eldritch energy of verbal oomph by reciting the word "Belphegor" in the style of a perpetual mantra or chant. If done correctly, it can cause a temporary outpouring of warm energy within one's stomach. Likely to be a phantasmal figurehead of Vagus Wisteria, at which the Valerians can direct their hate, fears and frustrations at, as opposed to the higher mastermind or Dark Lord. Otherwise, the Belphegor is equally likely to be an enemy that the Kingdom of Valeria had made up to provide a rationale for leading a campaign into Miral Desert. The heroic exultation of the late King of Valeria's wounding of the Belphegor is likely to be a politically effective fabrication* composed by the current Queen of Valeria, which smoothly facilitated her ascent to the Valerian Throne after the unsuccessful desert campaign... *''As for the true details pertaining to the death of late King, see Namelesses I the Forgotten, King of Valeria on page 135.'' Djali, the Necromancer ]]A supposed high-ranking undead aligned with the Mundus Oculus Sect. This undead is likely a human albino suffering from facial Acute Epidermal Quasi-Necrosis, and was probably re-animated by Vagus Wisteria. This can be deduced from the being's contradictory sense of aesthetics. Any living being capable of sight that can appreciate the beauty of jewelry is also likely to be equally capable of understanding the notions of hygiene. In other words, since aesthetic sense mutually includes one's hygiene standards, the Necromancer's fashionable donning of polished jewelry and simultaneous donning of blood-stained paper towels is contradictory and therefore not a rational behavior of a thinking undead. However, the supposition that the Necromancer is attempting to herald or conceptualize the nascent coming of some abstract fashion sense is equally plausible and possibly worthy of accolades. Lirael, Queen of Valeria .]]Queen Lirael the First is the recently crowned Queen of the Kingdom of Valeria, the lord of the fief of Valeria, capital of the Kingdom, and successor of the late King Namelesses I, the forgotten who fell during the Siege of Frundus Tower during the Last Great War. Taking up the Sword of Valerian Kings, Miseltaine, she had more recently followed in her father's footsteps of belligerently campaigning with the restless Valerian Royal Vanguard, led by Sir Edmund of Valeria, who is rumored to have deceived or compelled the Queen to pass the controversial Writ of Conscription throughout the Valerian Kingdom in order to refill the ranks of the Vanguard which had been severely impaired by the devastation of the Last Great War. Now, ranks replenished with the loathsome aid of the conscription law, the Valerian Royal Vanguard sallies forth to the Southeastern Ruins to wage war with the Mundus Oculus Sect, and the Luxidi Exploration Expedition who similarly vie for control over the power said to be hidden in these so-called Thruweld Ruins. This spontaneous decision is believed by scholars to be another underhanded manipulation of the Queen by Sir Edmund of Valeria, or perhaps Lord Zoah the Betrayer, or perhaps even both of them. Should this continue, Queen Lirael may well be the Lord of Valeria who ruled for the shortest length of time ever since King Prassius, the Twice-Beheaded (see page 225). Nekhas, the Factotum Probably the most talented individual of the century, Nekhas hails from the mysterious Eastern Lands and has spent much of his life sharing the wisdom and teachings of the East to the land of Alcestia. Disciple of the great Grandmaster of Higher Wisdom, Isqallunah, he has written numerous books on the lore of the world, and has compiled numerous anthologies of his discourses on various subject matters. The most popular among the plethora of his works, is the travelogue series The Bizarre Travels of Nekhas which is for sale (for a limited time only, and while stocks last) for only 100 quid. He also has absolutely no relations with Elgaron Needham. Absolutely none at all. I, Elgaron Needham, swear it by my pen. Oswald, the Fraud .]]Known also his more official name Oswald the Merchant in Kingdom of Valeria, Oswald is one of the most successful peddlers of counterfeit goods throughout all of Alcestia (the most successful being Masterfraud Elgeich of the Deep - see page 333). Currently, he runs a shop of the name 'Oswald's Emporium' which was said to be enchanted by Necromancer Djali, such that it could literally be carried about in his pocket, selling a plethora of fake magic items and artefacts to unsuspecting customers who are often easily wheedled by his skill in mercantile and speechcraft. In the realm underground, he is known by his more truthful title, the Fraud, which is considered an exalted title in the criminal world (i.e. for one to be able to hoax even people who are skilled hoaxers themselves is considered a wondrous achievement to many criminals). Not much is known about his origins or background even in the underground realm, except for the fact that he is a native of the Miral outskirts, and the rumor that he may be part of the secret society: Miral Sultanate. Sahab, the Conspirer Also known before before the end of the Last Great War as the Ungreying, Sahab is the notorious tactician of the late King of Valeria - who earned his new title after he was severely wounded by Sir Edmund of Valeria during the Siege of Frundus Tower for supposedly plotting and causing the death of the said King of Valeria. Many records of Sahab the Ungreying, after the Last Great War, have been expunged by the Kingdom of Valeria due to the widespread sympathy that numerous scholars throughout the Kingdom had for Sahab who had previously been well known, for his contributions to the studies of philosophy and spiritualism, and due his position as the High-Archimandrite among the Monks of Valeria. This mass erasure of the Ungreying from Valerian tomes had been considerably effective, for now only a number of scholars of esoteric ways know of his existence. Currently, in the Kingdom of Valeria, any mention of Sahab the Ungreying is considered an act of treason, and offenders are guaranteed to be 'severly punished' (though what exactly entails this severe punishment is still not known). There is much debate among the secret circles of scholars about Sahab's motive for betraying the King of Valeria, who was publicly known to have been rather close to the Ungreying despite them having numerous opposing opinions regarding the affair of ruling the state. This immediately rules out the idea that Sahab might have been enticed by the Mundus Oculus Sect. Some scholars propose that Sahab, being a strong adherent of the way of 'protecting one's own', might have been planning on putting an end to the King of Valeria's belligerent, warmongering ways by forcefully abdicating the King by orchestrating his death and taking over the Kingdom as a prime minister in order to remove the other houses (such as that of Sir Edmund of Valeria) that supported the King's aggressive military regimes. Others argue that he might have been (being a native of the Miral Desert) a secret member of the fabled Miral Sultanate, a secret society that plans to revive the ancient domain of Miral which was said to have been crushed by the Kingdom of Valeria, during the rule of King Kasparian II the Archmagus (see page 299). By dismantling the Kingdom of Valeria from inside out, Sahab perhaps planned to redistribute the power of the Kingdom to the impoverished people of Miral Desert to herald the return of the Miral Sultanate of Old. The current whearabouts of Sahab the Conspirer is unknown. According to classified reports from the archives of the Valerian Royal Vanguard's scribal department, Sahab the Conspirer, after being impaled in the left shoulder by Sir Edmund, managed to escape from Frundus Tower. Still, it might be equally possible that Sahab is no more, for it is part of general wisdom that it is almost impossible to survive in the Fire Dunes, even without being severely injured. Sheep, the Roaming Sheep ]]A curious being that serves Fenrow the Hunter. They are expelled members of the Cult of Reason. Their sense of individuality and simultaneous, paradoxical sense of collectiveness is a topic of immense psychological interest, but studying Sheep is/are known to be extremely taxing on one's mechanism of grammatical handling and the mechanism of pronoun usage, making the process of writing research papers about them/it/him/she an unbelievably arduous and daunting task to even the most inquisitive of researchers. Category: Books